


A Wife's Rage

by MysticMedusa



Series: Wife!Tony [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:44:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: Tony learns some secrets and is less than pleased about it





	A Wife's Rage

 

Odin had done many things he knew could come back to haunt him. When Loki requested godhood for his mortal lover Odin had seen no harm to grant it. Mortals were weak and godhood to a mortal born creature would do little to change that. He had been sorely mistaken and had since lived in fear his past crimes would be discovered.

Seeing the once mortal walk into the throne room with Loki and Thor behind him with the addition of guards escorting mortals he felt dread fill him. He kept his face a mask of indifferences but as he spotted amber eyes looking his way he felt the mask did little good.

“Allfather, where’s our welcome home?” Always so cheerful even though the genius could crush entire worlds within mere minutes.

“I was unaware you were returning to Asgard. Of course we shall have a feast to welcome you. First though I do believe it best to get business out of the way. What are these mortals doing in our realm?”

Tony shrugged.

“Well you know they were making demands, you know kind of like Thor was doing on your behalf.”

Odin cursed everything that made him grant the mortal godhood. He didn’t know what punishment he offered Thor but he could see the thunder god looking anywhere but at Tony.

“I see, it was not my intention to send Thor to make demands. Though Loki’s crimes are great and he must be punished.”

“How about no? I’ll handle his punishment on my own. You can do what you want with the mortals; they pissed me off so go crazy there.”

“Stark!” Fury snapped.

“Anthony Stark I know Loki is your husband but he is still my son and a prince of Asgard.”

“I am no son of yours Odin!” Loki snapped at him and just like that Odin knew today was the day he died.

“I’m sorry I must have missed something, what the hell is going on?” The look in Tony’s eyes could freeze even a fire demon to their core.

“Odin failed to mention my true heritage; it’s why nothing I did was good enough for him.”

Tony’s gaze looked at Odin and the god king tried not to tremble in fear.

“Oh so that’s what happened that made him let go of the bi-frost. Odin, I need a word with you.” The once mortal said as he ascended the stairs to the throne where he sat.

“We can discuss his heritage later, there’s no need to discuss it now.”

Too late, his mistake was coming back to bite him in the ass. Even Frigga put distance between them knowing he was doomed. Tony grabbed him by the front of his clothing and dragged him from his throne.

“What other fuck ups have I missed?”

“He banished my eldest child.” Frigga supplied and further dug the hole for Odin.

“He trapped my son in the form of his steed and killed my two other children that I had with my ex-wife.” Loki happily added to further piss off Tony.

“I have a step son and didn’t even know about it?!” Yep that was a pissed off Tony Stark.

He flung Odin down the stairs but he never hit the ground. Tony teleported to where he would have landed and swung the bat he had arrived with. Odin went flying through the palace walls and far over the city. Everyone stares speechless while Tony just grinned at them.

“So I vote we get the eldest kid back, I meet my step-son, and while we sort out this who inherits the throne bullshit I act as king…well queen seeing as I’m Loki’s wife. Any objections?”

No one dared argue with the one who just smacked Odin out of the palace and hard enough to fall into the void.

“Um…the mortals my king?” One of the guards asked earning a glare before he corrected himself, “I mean my queen! Apologies for the mistake.”

Tony retrieved the spear before he looked at the group.

“Throw them in the dungeon for a while; I’ll deal with them later.”

“You can’t do that!” Steve protested as their struggling renewed.

“I can do whatever I want, I’m queen. Bye!” He waved at them as they were dragged away sounding overly cheerful as usual.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So i mixing movie verse and mythology so it's movie Hela instead of her being Loki's kid


End file.
